


Falls Apart

by LordKnightAlex



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKnightAlex/pseuds/LordKnightAlex
Summary: Day 1: CrashProwl is perfectly capable of dealing with battles, but not very good at interpersonal conflicts.
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prowl Week





	Falls Apart

Disagreements often escalate, and with the added stress of a war, petty arguments can quickly turn into infighting.

Prowl could only watch as his team members continued to fight, as Optimus failed to get them to calm down, it felt as if anything the tactician said would aggravate one or both sides and the team would quickly fall apart.

Possibilities ran through his processor, and he could barely analyze any of them properly as they did, the emotional stress of it all interfering with the very nature of his tactical computer.

Optimus takes Bumblebee's side, Mirage leaves in anger, the team loses an important member, the team falls apart.

Optimus takes Mirage's side, Bumblebee is punished, his friends are hurt, the team loses three members, the team falls apart.

Optimus takes no sides, no one is satisfied, everyone leaves, the team falls apart.

The team falls apart

The team falls apart

The team falls apart

The t e am falls ap a r t

T he t eam f all s a p a r t

The team

The team

His team

Prowl's system crashed.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is gonna be mostly like, little drabbles? this particular chapter is from months ago and honestly just me projecting and since it fits the theme i just went for it


End file.
